


Major League Crime Fighting For Beginners

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Peter Parker Part-Time Avenger [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter is sweet and forgiving, Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, S P O I L E R S, Trans Peter, Unlike some other heroes we know, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR THE NEW SPIDER-MAN MOVIE***if you haven't seen it scroll past this FAST!(It's been more than a week but I'm being safe)~~In which Peter accepts Tony's offer to become an Avenger, but only under one condition: as a part-time hero and a part-time regular teen in high school.





	Major League Crime Fighting For Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get Peter's character on point. Sorry if it's a little out of character.

"Thank you for understanding, Mr. Stark," Peter pulled off his updated mask revealing a cheeky smile. 

"I get it, kid." Tony draped his arm around Peter's shoulder. "You rather go back to Queens, suffer through high school, and stick up for the little guys. You know what? I don't get it, but I respect it." 

"I need to graduate high school," Peter snorted. "It's kind of a big deal for aunt May," 

"We wouldn't want to disappoint her now, do we?" 

"No, sir," Peter shook his head. 

"But you will be meeting the rest of the team tonight," Tony mindlessly informed him as tapped on his phone. 

"Tonight? Isn't that a little short notice?" 

"Nah, I've experienced way worse bad timed parties. This one time I was invited to a short notice farewell party for Barack Obama-" 

"I meant for me." Peter cut him off. "What will I tell aunt May?" 

"That you're at band practice, you're spending the night at Ned's, or whatever you think she'll believe." The billionaire counted on his hand. 

"How'd you know Ned?" 

"Happy told me," Tony replied. "He's not allowed to be in this mansion, understood?" 

"Happy? That's a little unethical, Mr. Stark.' 

"Not Happy! I meant Ned or any other friend for that matter," 

"Not even once? C'mon, Mr. Stark, be reasonable." 

Tony tapped his chin in a mock thinking pose, "Let me see... hmmm.. Still no," 

"Ugh, okay. I'll lie and tell her I'm at Ned's." He pulled out his phone. "I really don't like lying to her," 

"You had no problem lying to me," Tony raised both of his brows. 

Peter was about respond with a half assed escuse, but May picked up. 

"Hey, Peter! Is everything alright?" 

"I'm fine, I was just calling to let you know I'm staying at Ned's for the night." 

"Okay, Peter. Stay out if trouble. Love you," 

'Love you, too," he blew a short kiss before hanging up. 

"Head up to your room, and get ready for tonight." Tony ushered him away. "And please call me Tony." 

Peter was lead to his room by an AI who sounded suspiciously like Karen, "Thanks, Friday!" 

Peter took in the room around him. There was a huge bed, large windows, and an even larger bathroom. Peter totally wished his best friend were here. 

 "Friday?" The teen called out. "Hello?" 

"Yes, Mr. Parker?" Came the reply. 

"It's Peter, 'Mr. Parker' makes me feel old, and I'm only fifteen." 

"Alright, Peter. How may I help you?" 

"Do you know who'll be here tonight?" Peter asked as he fumbled with his tie. "From the avengers?" 

"All of them, Peter." 

"Aren't Captain America and Mr. Stark enemies?" 

"From what I observed recently they are no longer enemies, but they aren't as close as they once were." 

"Meet ups must be awkward," Peter shuddered. "When did they decide to stop killing each other?" 

"I believe Ms. Potts was the one to make that decision." 

 Peter liked Pepper a lot. He met her at the conference Tony ambushed him with. She's kind, smart, and scares Tony. 

"Peter!" Tony slammed his hist against the bedroom door. "What's taking you so long?" 

Peter straightened his blazer, and rushed to greet Tony. "I'm done," 

"No, you're not." Tony sighed. "Your tie is sloppy, your button down is misbuttoned, and you didn't even try with your hair!" 

"Sorry," Peter grimaced at the butchered job he did on his blouse. "I'm kinda nervous." 

"Don't be, kid," Tony smoothed his tie down. "Just stay close to me," 

"Do they know.. I'm uhh.. I'm a teenager?" He asked anxiously. "Like are they expecting someone awesome? Oh my god! They're gunna be so disappoint!" 

"Peter! Peter, relax. Everything will be fine," 

"So you've told them?" 

"Of course I didn't," Tony scoffed. "That'll worry the surprise. I'm also trying to record the look on everyone's faces."

The teen fumbled with hem of his shirt as he painfully awaited his new teammates. About thirty-five minutes into his suffering there was a ring on the doorbell. 

"Vision!" Tony hollered. "Get the door!" 

Vision appeared out of nowhere tearing a startled yelp from the fifteen year old. 

 Happy strolled in from the left, "What up, kid? You lookin' a little pale." 

"It's just that I'm meeting they Avengers! What if they don't like me? What if they don't take me seriously because of my age?" 

"Tony likes you," Happy assured him. "I'm sure you'll wear them down until they have no other choice but to like you," 

"Thanks, I guess," Peter snorted. 

"Tony, who is this kid?" No other than Black Widow questioned the billionaire philanthropist. 

Peter couldn't believe his eyes the Avengers were in the same room as him. He was in the same room as them! He resisted the urge to FaceTime Ned, and Snapchat this entire experience. 

"I'm Peter Parker," he replied weakly. 

"He's Spider-Man aka the dude in red spandex that gave you a run for your money," Tony smiled proudly. 

Thor laughed loudly, "I've heard great things about you. Welcome, friend Peter." 

"He's a kid! Are you insane?" Captain America shouted. 

"Possibly," Tony sighed. "But I have faith in the kid," 

Peter winced at his tone. Suddenly he liked the motivational video version of Cap. At least he doesn't yell. "I know I may be younger than you guys, but I'm capable of keeping up." 

"I can't believe I pushed a kid through a window with my red falcons." Falcon lamented. 

"Dude, that was so uncalled for!" Peter furrowed his brows. "I couldn't poop for a week!"

"I almost killed you," Bucky was hit with the realization.

"Dude, I'm pretty I caught you're hand."  Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a fair game," 

"I'm so glad I missed out on that," Bruce smiled thankfully. 

"How are you so strong?" Hawkeye countered.

"Why spiders?" The scarlet witch asked. 

"Does your mom know where you are?" Widow eyed him suspiciously. 

"Guys guys," Tony laughed coolly. "We'll get to all your questions. Let him breathe," 

"It's fine, Mr. Stark," Peter breathed in. "I was bit by a radioactive spider on a school trip. That's how I'm strong. Also, that's why I chose spider. Oh, and my aunt knows I'll be out for the night." 

"Sir Stark?" Friday spoke breaking the silence. "There is a heist taking place a few down lead by Doom," 

"That idiot can't give me a break," Tony groaned. "I'll be there," 

"Sir, Loki also happens to be with him," Friday reported which put everyone on high alert. 

"Thor, I thought you had your brother under lock and key," Sam eyed him. 

"Sam, you know as well as I that Loki cannot be held against his will." Thor said. 

"Let's stop this chit chat, and head out!" Clint pulled out his bow and arrows from behind him. Peter's eyes widened wondering if he had those all along.

"Peter," Captain America spoke calmly. "You stay here," 

 "What? No way," Peter argued. "With all due respect, sir, that sucks!" 

"Captain," Tony glared. "Peter is my priority, and I'll be the on telling him what he can and can't do," 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark! I won't let you down!" Peter grinned. 

"Oh no, you are staying here," Tony comanded as he stepped into his Iron Man suit. "Doom and Loki are above your pay grade," 

"I don't get paid! Wait, should I be getting paid? How much money are we talking here?" He called after them pathetically. "MR. STARK!" 

The teen's grin dropped as he helplessly watched his 'teammates' go off on a cool mission with out him. 

"Like they'll have all the fun without me," Peter uttered to himself as he slipped on his suit, and fitting into the perfect size.  

"Hey, Peter," Karen's soft voice greeted. 

"Hi, Karen! I put a tracking device onto Mr. Stark's suit. Can you pull up the map?" 

"Of course," Karen responded. "What would your choice of web be for today?" 

"How about default until further notice?" 

"Sure thing, Peter," 

The map located Tony in the upper east side of Manhattan. Peter swung his way through the city in a hefty rush. He really wanted to prove to everyone that he can handle two villains. 

Peter decided to keep watch from a distance when he caught up to the other heroes. The last thing he needs is for Mr. Stark to turn him away, or worse call Aunt May. 

"Hey Karen? Can you up my hearing?" 

"Activating super hearing," She confirmed. 

"Look, Victor." An irritated English accent hissed. "You've attracted the wrong group of meddling heroes." 

"Loki, please, Doom is thinking," the second voice said. 

"Don't speak in the third person, Victor! That's very the reason no one takes you seriously," 

"Stop your little machines," Clint spoke first. "You're not taking anything," 

"Doom will conquer New York City!" Doom roared with laughter. 

"Literally no one asked," Sam pointed out. "Is this guy serious? I can't tell." 

"He is," Peter heard Captain America's signature _I'm-way-too-old-for-this_ sigh. 

"Victor, just give up!" The irritated English accent shouted. "You've wasted enough of my time," 

"Loki, enough of your words!" Doom demanded. 

Peter nearly tumbled. Loki. That's the Loki. He doesn't look so scary like he remembers. He looks drained and very pale. 

Doom pointed an odd looking gun at Loki. Peter noticed none of his teammates made any move to stop him. Peter didn't hesitate to swing into action. 

When he got a little closer he webbed and yanked the gun out of Doom's hand. "Sorry, dude, no violence." 

"Spider-Man, you're in so much trouble!" Tony yelled. 

"Another addition to their circus? Interesting," Loki mused.  

"Doom will end you, Spiderman," Doom shook with rage. He opened his palm and weird energy came out of his glove. Peter barely manged to dodge out of the way," 

"Doom will not be ending anyone!" Loki growled out. "I will," 

Loki's hands light up with green and gold energy. Arrows, bullets, and shouting filled the air after that. Doom ignored the god and targeted Peter. 

Everything after that happened so fast. Loki scurried and took the hit instead of Peter, but a portal opened up and sucked them both into total darkness. 

 Peter came back into conciousness,  blinking his eyes slowly he looked around. He was caged I'm a glass cylinder. He balled his fist and collided it with the glass, but nothing happened. Not even a scratch, crack, or dent. 

"Hello? Where am I? Hellloooo?" Peter had no other option but to knock on the glass. "Helloooo, guys?" 

"Do shut up!" Loki's voice snapped. "You're giving me a splitting headache!" 

Peter's hand up, and webbed both of the god's hands to the glass wall. 

"You idiot!" He gritted through his teeth. "What have I done other than spare your life!" 

 "My bad," Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "I panicked. I'm training to be more calm," 

"You obviously need more training," Loki glared. Peter shifted uncomfortably because if looks could kill... He'd be in the ghost plane of exsistance. 

"Can't you release us? Can't you do magic?" Peter pressed his forehead against the glass. 

"Oh, with my hands plastered against glass? I'd love to perform a few spells," sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

"I have a formula that evaporates it," Peter blurted out. "Karen, switch web setting to disintegrate," 

"Peter, are you sure? Loki is a high profile criminal. Shouldn't you wait for Mr. Stark to arrive?" 

"No, because I've got this," Peter aimed his formula at Loki's webby hands and released. 

"It bloody burns!" Loki rocked his hands. "I'd have you skinned alive for that," 

"Karen, can you please remind me to fix that?" 

"Noted,"  

"Can you get us out of here now?" 

"Unfortunately, no. BECAUSE OF THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSED TO MY HANDS!"  Loki waved his red blistering hands on Peter's face. 

"I'm sorry, man." Peter smiled sadly. "But you heal fast, right?" 

"There's no telling on Midgard, young hero," Loki sighed. "It could take minutes to days," 

"What? No, I'm not young.. I'm an adult. Been adulting for years now, dude." Peter weezed out. 

"I know a child's voice when I hear one," Loki huffed. 

 _Child_ , he thought. _At least he didn't say girl._  

"You know what? You grown ups love judging people by their age! I'm more than a teenager, okay? But no one wants to see that. It's really irritating, and people wonder why most teens suffer from anxiety. It's because you adult don't give us much credit!" 

Loki rolled his eyes with annoyance, "Is that why you're dressing up as an insect? Because you want 'credit'?" 

"No, I want to be a hero-" 

"Then do us all a favor, and stop seeking approval!" Loki snapped at him. "Approval is never given when you're desperate for it," 

"I'm not desperate," Peter argued. 

"Yes, you are. Don't agrue with me you'll lose," Loki said. "Allow me to help you build up your fighting confidence alongside earth's mightiest heroes," 

"Great my very first 'Major League Crime Fighting For Beginners' lecture," Peter groaned as he seated him beside Loki. 

"Know your enemy, you've made a huge mistake when you got too close to Doom," Loki voiced sternly. "Always keep your distance from all your foes," 

"How am I suppose to attack if I'm not close?"

"I'm not saying refrain from getting close I'm saying don't forget yourself and remember to back away," the older man's voice was suddenly earnest. "You need to stay alive. The other heroes are on very thin ice with each other," 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Then Peter perked up. "You care about them, don't you?" 

"No, I do not! I just belive they're being ridiculous!" Loki said defensively. "I know the type of mentor Stark is. He's the type that barely acknowledges all the tasks you accomplish, and once you make one mistake you get punished." 

"Yes! There was thing thing with the ferry, and I had everything under control until I hadn't.. Mr. Stark took my suit away!"

"You poor thing," Loki smirked. "Back to what I was saying mentors like Stark and Odin can drive you to the edge. Make sure you never reach that point,"

 _Like I did_ , went unsaid but was loud and clear. 

"You attacked earth when I was seven, dude." Peter shrugged. "People moved on. New York moved on. Besides everyone is distracted by the fact that Donald Trump hasn't been impeached yet," 

 "Well, very mature young adult, you just earned yourself the position as my favorite Midgardian." Loki chuckled. 

"Does that mean you won't skin me alive for hurting you?" 

"I'll wait until you are a more experienced fighter before deciding to end your life, how's that?"

"Deal," Peter grinned from behind the his mask. 

 "Peter?" Tony's voice was heard after a loud crash. "Are you okay?"

"Mr. Stark! You came for me?" He watched in awe as the genius used one of his lasers to create a Peter sized hole for him to walk out of. "Told you, Loki, he'll come," 

"Yay you," the god said miserably. "I guess I'll be off now. Until we meet again, young hero." 

"You're not going anywhere, Gloomy," Tony locked a pair cuffs around his wrists. "Those will stop you from using magic," 

"Oh joy.." 

 "What are you doing?" Peter stepped between the two. "He saved my life! You can't arrest him, Mr. Stark," 

"It's the only way to ensure he won't hurt anyone. You don't know him Peter. Not like I do," 

"Tony, grab Loki and let's head back to SHIELD." Natasha sounded from a few feet behind the giant hole in the concrete wall. 

Peter noticed the visible flinch Loki did at SHIELD. Peter didn't know what SHIELD does, but if it grants that reaction he can't allow it. 

"He can't go there, Tony." Peter grinned Loki a little too tightly. "He's trying to change. Be better. Let him do that by giving the benefit of the doubt." 

"I can't chance the safety of the world on a redemption arc!" 

"Look, I know he was bad at one point. But this reminds me of something my uncle Ben always said, 'If you can't see to forgive someone who's trying. You might as well stop seeing.' Please, Tony." 

"It will piss Fury off," Tony grinned. "I won't hand him in," 

"Yes!" 

"Oh? And Peter? If you're wrong about this you're responsible for cleaning it up," 

"I understand, sir!" Peter saluted. The teen turned to Loki and easily yanked the cuffs off. 

Loki allowed himself to look surprised for a fracture of a second. "Thank you, Peter," 

"No, it's Spiderman," Peter corrected. 

"I like Peter more," Loki smirked. "I'll be seeing you." 

"Don't make me regret this," Tony directed at Loki. 

"There's no fun in that, is there?" Loki asked rhetorically then vanished. 

"Let's get out if here," Tony sighed. "You're taking all the credit for this." 

 _Credit_ , Peter shook his head with a faint smile. If Loki were here he'd laugh right in his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> They'll be a Trans!Peter plot in the second part  
> I'll see you in part 2!  
> Buh-bye!


End file.
